Television viewing is no longer the static, isolated, or passive pastime that it used to be. Today, viewers have the option of using a computing device, such as a tablet computer or smartphone, as a second screen to view a webpage related to a show they are watching, thereby keeping viewers engaged in a particular program. However, there is a demand for taking second screen experiences further. Specifically, there is a demand for supplemental content (e.g., second screen content) that is synchronized with the primary content users are watching. While users want synchronization between their supplemental content and other programs, they also want and rely on fast network speeds. Thus, systems and methods for providing synchronized supplemental content with minimal impact on network bandwidth and other benefits are desired.